Sudden Death of Night
by Nijimura Aya
Summary: Malam menghebohkan terjadi di wilayah Jepang, diketahui selama seminggu berturut-turut terjadi pembunuhan yang tidak berunjung dengan akhir, Kejadian itu membuat semua warga jepang teramat sangat Panik dan Khawatir apalagi bagi mereka yang beraktivitas dimalam hari, sampai ada beberapa orang yang berkumpul dan membentuk sebuah kelompok untuk menghentikan para Pembunuh Malam itu


**Sudden Death of Night  
(Chap 1)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, SDoN milik Saya**

 **Warning : OOC,OOT,sulit dimengerti,Alur kecepetan,No Yaoi!, GAJE, ANEH dan Tidak mengenal tulisan EYD (?), De el el**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary : (cerita ini terinspirasi dari Film Expendables, jadi maklum jika ada kesamaan tempat dan alur cerita). Malam menghebohkan terjadi di wilayah Jepang, diketahui selama seminggu berturut-turut terjadi pembunuhan yang tidak berunjung dengan akhir, Kejadian itu membuat semua warga jepang teramat sangat Panik dan Khawatir** **apalagi** **bagi mereka yang beraktivitas dimalam hari, sampai ada beberapa orang yang berkumpul dan membuat sebuah kelompok demi melindungi Negara mereka**

 _#_ _DUAR_

sebuah ledakan besar yang berasal dari sebuah gedung Dewan Negara

"Me..mereka!"

"Awas! LINDUNGI PERDANA MENTERI"

 _#_ _DOR_DOR_

Suara tembakan berulang kali terdengar yang membuat puluhan korban mati ditempat

"UGGHH..KUMOHON JANGAN..AAGGHH" Seorang pria dengan tatapan dingin tanpa merasa bersalah langsung menebas kepala seorang penjaga

"Hoouy.. Bagaimana keadaamu" Tiba-tiba saja datang seorang pria bertubuh besar dengan pakaian yang sudah berlumuran darah

"iie.. aku tidak apa-apa" Sahut pria tadi sambil mengambil senjatanya

"Target sudah Terbunuh! Ayo Kita Kembali!"

Gedung yang hancur dan dihiasi dengan darah dan mayat manusia dimana-mana, polisi yang baru saja sampai hanya bisa menahan air mata saat melihat banyak temannya matki dengan sadis

"Tch! Akan kubunuh mereka semua.."

 _#_ _Kriing_

Suara alarm memenuhi sebuah ruangan seorang gadis dengan rambut Hitam, perlahan gadis itu membuka matanya dan mematikan jam alarm yang sedari tadi bergetar, gadis itu langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangannya

"Ohayou.." Sapa seorang gadis berambut Blonde yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya

"Hmm..Oha" Balas sang gadis berambut hitam

"Bagaimana?.." Tanya gadis berambut hitam itu yang berjalan kearah ruang Televisi

"Cih! sama seperti biasa" Jawab gadis berambut Coklat sambil meneguk segelas Coffe

"Haah.. bos masih belum pulang ya" Ucap gadis berambut orange yang langsung duduk seenaknya, suasana menjadi sunyi dan tidak lama datang seorang pria bersurai Abu-Abu yang berhasil membuat para gadis yang sedang terdiam kaget

"Hoooeee.. Bos kau sudah pulang!" teriak gadis berambut Orange

"Ah.. Tadaima, Akasaka, Christacia, Crystalysia, Irina, Rose,Vyandra" Ucap pria Abu-Abu alias Oda Haruki

"Huuu.. bos kau kemana saja sih" gerutu gadis berambut coklat alis Vyandra

"Hehe .. gomen aku sedang mengumpulkan beberapa Data" Senyum canggung terukir di wajah haruki yang langsung mendapat sepasang Bakiak yang dilempar oleh seorang gadis berambut merah Alias Akasaka

"Huueee bos maaf" Teriak akasaka yang khawatir sebenarnya tertawa didalam hati

"iie iie tidak apa"

"Jadi, siapa target kita selanjutnya?" Tanya gadis berambut hitam panggil saja Crystalysia

"Ini dia.. Namanya adalah Pixis Arnold seorang Bandar narkoba yang sampai sekarang belum tertangkap, dia juga buronan CIA" Jawab Haruki sambil memberikan beberapa lembar kertas dan dokumen

"Bunuh? atau Kita tangkap saja" Tanya Akasaka

"CIA ingin kita menangkapnya saja, dia akan diadili di Dan Haag" Jawab Haruki

"Souka.."

"Aku akan menugaskan Akasaka, Crystalysia dan Vyandra untuk misi ini..Jadi, kalian bertiga Harus berhasil"

"Yossshh tentu saja kami akan berhasil.." Teriak akasaka

"dan untuk sisanya .. Tolong bantu aku mengangkat semua ini ya" Pinta haruki dan lagi-lagi sebuah bakiak mendarat diwajahnya

"BOS CURANG!.. AKU TIDAK MAU!"

Setelah mendapat beberapa penjelasan yang lebih detail, Crystalysia dkk langsung menjalankan tugasnya -20:30 PM, Tokyo- Disebuah tempat tersembunyi terlihat seorang pria membawa beberapa Koper memasuki sebuah Gedung

"Itu dia! ayo!" Titah Crystalysia, akasaka dan vyandra hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti crystalysia melompati genting-genting toko dan rumah

"Ini barangnya!.."

"Tepat sekali.. ini 10 juta dollar"

 _#_ _CTAK_

Vyandra menembak seorang penjaga tepat dikepalanya dan memberikan Signal kepada Crystalysia dan Akasaka jika tempatnya sudah aman  
"Senang berbisnis berasama anda" Ucap Seorang pria dengan surai coklat alias Pixir sambil menjabat tangan Kliennya

 _#_ _DOOR_DOOR_

Suara tembaka terdengar disana sini yang membuat pixir langsung berlari pergi dari tempat pertemunnya  
"Kau fikir akan semudah itu melarikan diri dari kami" Ketus Akasaka yang berada tepat dihadapan Pixir

"JA..JANGAN..BERCANDA! AKU PUNYA BANYAK PENGAWAL" Ucap pixir yang tidan menyadari jika pengawalnya sudah mati tertembak oleh vyandra

"Target! Habisi" dengan cepat crystalyasia langsung menancapkan sebuah suntikan yang membut Pixis pingsan ditempat

"Yosh selesai"

"Kerja Bagus Akasaka, Vyandra" Ucap Crystalysia dengan wajah polosnya

Sekarang kita beralih kesebuah Markas Besar yang tidak diketahui siapapun dan sangat Rahasia, Terlihat ada beberapa Pria yang sedang duduk santai di hadapan Televisi

[Diberitakan tentang seorang Buronan CIA yaitu Pixis Arnold telah Tertangkap, dia tertangkap di Tokyo Jepang..]

"Heeh? Bohong.." Ucap salah satu pria tidak percaya saat mendengar penjelasan dari Reporter

"Hn. dia tertangkap ? Hebat sekali orang yang bisa menangkap Bajingan seperti dia" Ketus seorang pria surai Crimson sambil meneguk segelas champagne wine

"Maa, yang berhasil menangkapnya pasti orang yang Lumayan Hebat .." Tiba-tiba saja datang seorang pria dengan surai Hitam yang memotong ucapan pria tadi

"Kurasa mereka tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding kita" Lanjut pria surai Hitam

Mereka hanya berbincang bersama, ada yang sedang membersihkan sebuah senjata dan juga ada yang sedang bertengkar tanpa sebab apapun, Jarum Jam tepat mengarah pada Pukul 23 : 45 menandakan untuk melakukan misi

"Ada yang punya Rencana ?" Tanya pria surai Hitam

"Tanya saja pada Pangeran Cebol kita.." Jawab pria kulit hitam yang langsung mendapat hadiah dua pasang gunting bewarna merah

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Aku rasa mereka akan memiliki pelindungan .. " Ucap pria Crimson

"Perlindungan? apa maksudmu ?!"

"Seperti yang kita Lihat di Televesi tadi, orang yang berhasil menangkap Pixis mungkin berkerjasama dengan anggota Mata-mata dan Polisi, Secara Otomatis para petinggi meminta perlindungan dari mereka semua" Jelas pria Crimson

"Ano~ Aku punya Rencana.." Ucap seorang pria Baby Blue dengan raut wajah cemas dengan apa yang dia rencanakan

"Apa Rencanamu? .." Tanya pria dengan surai Abu-abu

"Kita akan masuk lewat bawah tanah, aku akan memblokir CCTV dan akan memantau kalian dari Luar serta dalam Jika untuk penjagaan mungkin akan sangat ketat jadi Kita semua harus membagi menjadi beberapa Kelompok, yang pertama menjaga diluar dan aku akan memantau dari atas dengan Camera Robotku lalu untuk yang didalam hanya menunggu Signal dariku jika semua Penjagaan sudah kuambil Alih .. Bagaimana ?" Jawab si Baby Blue sambil memberi arahan dari Peta lokasi

"Apa seperti ini saja ?" Pria surai Hitam memastikan

"Ya, aku setuju"

"Aku juga.."

Setelah sepakat akan rencana yang dibuat, para pria itu langsung bergegas dan menaiki Mobil Van yang mereka gunakan. Bukan mobil biasa melaikan Mobil yang dirancang Khusus dari seorang Hacker sejati, Jarum Jam sudah Menandakan Pukul 00 : 00 dimana rencana Para pria tadi akan segera dilaksanakan, Salah satu diantara mereka menyelinap keluar dan menaiki Atap gedung untuk memberi Signal aman dan yang lainnya menyelinap melewati Bawah Tanah

"Yoosh Sudah aman .." Ucap Pria hitam yang ada diatap gedung dengan posisi bersiap akan menembak

"Cepat, Cepat!" Titah pria Crimson dengan nada berbisik

Pria Baby Blue terlihat sibuk dengan peralatannya, awalnya dia menggunakan Robot Helikopter untuk memastikan keadaan dari atas dan memberi Signal kepada rekannya si Pria Hitam

"Hn. berhasil .." Tanpa basa-basi pria Baby Blue langsung memblokir semua Camera CCTV yang ada

"Akashi-kun! sudah aman Masuklah" Titah pria itu sambil membukakan pintu Otomatis

"Aneh sekali .. Kenapa tidak ada orang ya" Pria Surai merah berbisik

"Memang Tidak Ada, Ini hanyalah Tipuan ..."


End file.
